Under The Piano
by Signature.Hot.Chocolate
Summary: Edward plays the piano while Bella plays with something else. BellaEdward. One-shot.


Disclaimer:_ I don't claim to be Stephenie Meyer, never have, so I really don't own Twilight._

Warning:_ I must tell you that this isn't to be taken seriously, it was just something stupid a friend and I were giggling about on a rainy Friday night, one of those 'Imagine if' situations._

* * *

Under the Piano

Bella slowly walked up the steps of the Cullen's house; she could see her breath in front of her in the cold November air and the darkening sky was threatening snow later in the day. She hated days like this where she had to be extra vigilant just to stay upright. She felt her pulse quicken and heart rate soar as she drew closer to the entrance, watching carefully so she didn't trip on the welcome mat and was about to pull the front door open when it was swiftly pulled out from under her grip.

Alice stood there, an impish grin on her face, looking at her with twinkling black eyes, "Hello Bella," she choked back a laugh on her name.

Bella frowned wondering what was wrong with her but wasn't given time to ask when she was grabbed from behind by a pair of cold familiar arms. She took a deep breath, inhaling his intoxicating scent that was better than the most expensive cologne money could buy and leaned back against the broad chest behind her.

"I missed you," Edward breathed in her ear. Bella had only been out of his presence for three hours while she had visited Jacob and his brothers but the time had dragged on today, especially when she knew he wouldn't be able to pick her up the border like normal because he would be out hunting. She had been coming to his house to wait for him but it seemed he had made it back early.

She didn't need to say anything; her heart now racing around two hundred beats per minute said it all. Bella rested in his arms for a long moment, savouring the feel when she realised that Alice was still standing there watching the intimate scene. Looking up she found the pixie like woman gone.

"She and the others have gone hunting for the weekend before the last of the large game go into hibernation for the winter," Edward explained as if he could read exactly what had been on her mind. He let go of her but for one hand and led her inside, stopping beside the piano and making sure she was seated firmly on the long bench. He took his seat beside her and gave her a crooked grin before he began to play her song.

She watched his talented fingers glance over the keys and marvelled at the skill it took to play, she knew no matter how many lessons she could ever get in a lifetime she would never be able to play like him. However she was just as content to sit and watch him compose the beautiful pieces. Her song drew to a close and the mood shifted slightly as he stuck up a new unfamiliar tune.

She recognised it as a waltz and there was something almost _sexy_ about it. She began to shift uncomfortably as the provocative tune filled the spacious bottom floor and noticed Edward watching her out of the corner of his eye, she became mesmerised by the raw lust she saw shining there and bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. _Good god what's wrong with me?_ She thought to herself, her cheeks flaming instantly.

She had forgotten that her blushes turned Edward on and her breath hitched as lightening fast, so as not to break the flow of music he had her between his legs, his long arms reaching around her to continue their stroking of the keys. She wished they were stroking something else. His arms around her brushed against her sides sending tingles to her breasts and this time she did moan, dropping her head back to rest against his neck, kissing his jaw.

Turning her head her lips traced a path from his jaw down to the skin exposed by his partially unbuttoned shirt, his fingers hit a wrong key and she smirked as she realised the effect she was having on him but he didn't stop playing.

She twisted her whole body so she could run her hands down his chest before bracing her hands on his thighs and carefully slipping off the seat to sit beneath the piano, all the while refusing to meet his eyes which were burning a hole in the top of her head.

Running her hands from the top of his thighs to his knees she gnawed on her lower lip almost to the point of making it bleed (which quite frankly would send Edward into a different kind of frenzy than the one she had in mind). Edward's arousal was evident, straining against his grey slacks and she made up her mind before she had a chance to make a fool of herself and chicken out.

They had done things before but that was just touching, and in the dark, and under the covers; however now this was broad daylight and in Bella's opinion more than a little kinky, something that was more suited to Rose and Emmett.

Forcing herself to breathe she tentatively ran her hands up high and didn't stop as she reached the bulge; she heard Edward hiss in pleasure and hit yet another wrong note.

"Bella love, you don't have to," his beautiful melodious voice was strained.

"I want to," she replied shyly, slowly unzipping his pants, he lifted his hips a fraction in response and she shimmied the soft fabric half way down his legs. His rigid shaft sprang up when released and she examined its length timidly; Edward down there was as impressive as Edward up there.

Hesitantly, as if he would run away from her if she was too full on she snaked out her hand and grasped the base of his cock firmly, his hips gave an involuntary jerk and she smiled with feminine satisfaction. Encouraged by his reaction to her hand she ever so slowly snaked out her tongue and gently swiped across the broad heart shaped head. He bucked again but this time his fingers slammed down on the keys and his answering curse was all the consent she needed to continue.

Becoming bold she shifted forward and tightened her grip with her whole mouth moved forward to take him in. Her warm breath ghosted over him and his entire lower body jerked again causing her hand to slip and not so little Edward to slap across her the left side of her face. She couldn't help it, she laughed and if Edward could have blushed he would have been the same shade as Rosalie's convertible.

Her giggles subsiding she moved forward again this time holding him with both hands and taking the head into her waiting mouth. Edward used everything in his power to keep from moving under her ministrations and instead tried to concentrate on something else. He began to play again, making more mistakes than ever but it was the only thing that kept him from coming then and there.

Bella began to move to the tune which she recognised as Chopin, it started off slow and so did she, laving the tip with her tongue before bobbing up and down, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could and taking care of the rest of him with her hands. As Edward increased the pace she did too, taking him out of her mouth and dragging her lips up and down his length.

As her teeth grazed just above his balls the music reached an all new high and his hips jerked again, once again her face was slapped along the same line as before but this time she didn't laugh. Instead she just grasped his balls in one hand, using her fingers to roll them in her palm while her mouth moved to taste his dripping head.

Edward felt himself tighten as the song came to a close and quickly, protecting her head from hitting the edge of the piano, pulled Bella up into a passionate kiss while he came in her hand. They sat at the piano, she was draped across his lap and he had buried his face against her neck, trying to regain his composure. It was a long while before he sat up straight and looked her in the eye.

"I love you so much," he whispered before kissing her tenderly, she smiled against his lips and was happy she had been able to give him something.

"I love you too," she returned as he pulled back to let her off the bench, he was adjusting his pants when he looked up at her face. Whatever he had been about to say seemed lost when he looked at her and Bella frowned when he announced he had better get her home, she had been hoping to spend the whole afternoon with him alone.

Driving her ancient truck back to Charlie's they were both quiet, Bella began to think she had done something wrong; a theory fuelled further when he refused to come inside with her, instead parking her truck and taking off into the thick green forest with barely a good bye peck on the cheek. She was still a little confused when she stepped in the front door and was greeted by Charlie who looked like he was getting ready to go to the station.

"Oh hey Bells, how was Jake?" he asked strapping his gun belt to his waist.

"Um yeah good, Billy says hi," she told him, moving toward the kitchen trying to inch around him as if her face alone could tell him what she had just been doing with Edward.

"Wait a sec," he said and she looked up to find him staring at her curiously.

"What?" she asked, wondering what she could have possibly done to upset him now.

"Did you fall over?" she shook her head no and he gave her an even funnier look before shrugging and checking his watch and inching to toward the door.

"Maybe it's the light. Anyway see you later Bells," he muttered dashing out the door, obviously late. Curious she approached the small mirror that hung in the entrance hall, Renee had put it there calling it feng shui. She peeked at herself only to find a nice big phallic shaped bruise slowly developing on her left cheek. Suddenly Alice's laughing and Edward's evasiveness all made sense.

She felt like sinking into the floor and dying.

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
